Fang
'FANG' Much of this information is OOC knowledge. If you have a question on whether or not you would know something about him or something related to him, ask me in game! Background Fang is the name he remembers most vividly. It was given to him by his captors. Slave traders looking for a quick buck. The product of a set of parents who were captured and enslaved themselves, and only kept together for the promise of breeding a brood of offspring in return for their own freedom. Such weakness. It might have just been genetically ingrained in Fang from the beginning. He was too good for this life. Though he subconciously valued self control, and never let himself get out of line, no matter how horridly he was treated, luckily the headmaster of the ship was keeping them until they would catch a pretty penny on the black market. So no harm was taken to himself or his siblings. At the bold age of six years old, his parents were sold off. Given their 'freedom' to the frigid wastes of some foriegn planet. At least it was a quick death. Standing on the loading bay, shivvering and nearly freezing to death himself, and forced to watch them stumble out into the darkness and blizzard conditions, Fang dared try to go with them, even if it meant his own life. He was not allowed, chained to the deck right there, so he couldn't even turn around enough to get the whistling winds out of his ear-holes. It was cleaning and general chores for him and his brother. His sister was sent off to some place where she would learn to dance. That was the last thing he ever heard of his sister. He and his brother were very close. The only things they had left, even after being born into captivity, it wasn't easy losing most of your family to other places or buyers. Fang and Claw's (his brother's given name) were given their freedom at an age ripe for the picking of emotional angst and venegeful thoughts. Confusion in both of them. Though his brother died in the crossfire trying to escape, Fang only huddled in a corner and waited for someone to come and find him and take him off to another place, knowing he wasn't strong enough if his brother didn't even make it through. The ship was taken over by a Sith ship. Medical tests taken of the preteen Falleen male. Amazingly, doormant Force power in his system had, up until this time, given him the cognition of what to do to survive, even down to hinting in the back of his mind chores that needed done, who was angry and who wasn't on the ship. The initial examinations showed him to have promise with the Force. After a good few days, weeks, and maybe even a month that all this information was given to him, he more and more wanted to use it for the same ends that it had to free him from his bonds. A good intention, but the ends don't justify the means. Or do they? Learning the Force was a long process for Fang. Being the age older than any youngling should start naturally, his progression might have been slow, but he had at least a grasp on things by the age of nineteen. Being a student of the Sith, an Apprentice of the Dark Side. He had not known what the Light Side ever had to offer, only knowing the allure of power and something he felt was his rightful endowment from the universe at large by birth, and he paid for it with the first years of his life, and he's planning on spending the next years of his life redeeming the universe for it. If not in violent outbursts, then subtle ways of getting things that are rightfully unto him, ripe for the picking. Though, he was as well told of the Jedi, and their hatred of the Dark Side, and the Sith. Their quest for 'balance' sounded like the only balance they wanted was in their own favor. A quick and sealed up excuse for his unaccustomed mind to grasp and cling to, embrace, and nurture into his own dark design of what he believes is his place among the stars. General Information Lightsaber: Red Alignment: Dark Side (Sith) Race: Falleen Physical Attributes Height: 6'8" (~2m) Weight: 270lbs Skin color: Forest Green, fading to lighter or darker shades in a few places Large main crest running from forehead to the back of his skull. Eye Color: Yellow Category:Characters